1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer program product, system, and method for modifying an assignment of nodes to roles in a computing environment.
2. Description of the Related Art
Cloud storage refers to data storage as a service where storage resources are provided to clients on demand. Cloud storage infrastructures support a multitude of users and services over geographically distributed storage areas. Nodes implementing the cloud storage infrastructure may be assigned certain roles, such as an interface role to provide services to access data in the cloud storage infrastructure from outside the system, a storage role to provide storage services to users, and a management role to manage the cloud storage infrastructure, including the configuration and provisioning of resources and access by users.
Customers with substantial data storage and access needs are provided a cloud infrastructure having multiple nodes for accessing the data and multiple nodes for reading and writing the data onto the back end storage. The customer may purchase nodes for interface and storage capabilities. As customer needs change, customers may need to purchase more node hardware to expand the interface and storage capabilities.